


Lonely

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinjin can't bring himself to be that matching couple but...Mj's fingers look lonely. This observation led him in a more serious direction.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an anon prompt on Tumblr...I thought I could drabble. I don't know who I was fooling. Obviously no one.
> 
> I still stuck at naming things.

Jinjin sighed looking at Mj for the nth time in three hours. They'd just had a tiny fight about couple items. They didn't own any and Mj being the dramatic ass he liked to be sometimes was pouty about it. It just wasn't Jinjin's style, no matter long they'd been dating.

But it wasn't that he couldn't see Mj's point and understand his insecurities over it. Even big name idols who had been dating for a shorter time than them wore couply things. Sighing to himself he watched as his boyfriend drummed his fingers testily against his knee. Sanha and Rocky were playing a game and Mj was watching moodily but it didn't bother them. They were used to couple fights as lately all Mj had wanted to do was square up over the same issue. And from the look on his face the elder wasn't going to cool down anytime soon. 

Glancing at Eunwoo who had basically told him to just give in Jinjin sighed again. There had to be something he could do to make Mj feel better. Just not something so obvious their fans would catch on. He was just getting up when Moonbin returned with the manager and a humble amount of food. And by humble he really meant it might feed nine instead of seven. 

While helping set it out he couldn't help noticing the rings on their managers fingers. The varying silvers and designs. They looked good. But they brought forth the image of Mj's fingers drumming against his knee. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who then looked away from him and he knew the fight was almost over by that action. He paid it no mind Mj's max anger guage was limited to five hours anyway. Instead he took note of the slim fingers wrapping around chopsticks.

They looked lonely. Blinking the thought away Jinjin shook his head. A ring was a big deal. They'd had a fight, it wasn't a good idea to jump to something that serious in the aftermath. Yet even though he knew that the thought persisted. And continued to persist long after they made up that night. 

It wasn't until a few days later, laying in bed with his fingers running through Mj's soft hair, that he thought it again. Staring at the way Mj's fingers were curled into his shirt, their grip tight as they cuddled. The elder was maybe a minute or two from falling asleep just like that. It was endearing. But as he stared at his hands, adorable and needy they once more looked lonely. This time he couldn't shake the thought as he heard the soft murmur of Mj's sleepy 'I love you' as he closed his eyes and his breathing evened. He felt the same way with every fiber of his being. 

Still though it was a big decision and not one that could be made lightly. Even if he wanted Mj to be the only one like this beside him in the future. It was something he'd have to put a lot of thought into. And maybe he'd enlist Eunwoo and Moonbin for advice. 

He tried not to go to them too often. A relationship in their group could after all affect everything. But they'd been lucky to get approval from the members and the company. Who understood Jinjin's heart and knew that Mj was definitely going to be the only one for him. Had known before he had. Which made it hard to understand why Mj couldn't see it when literally everyone else did. 

He understood why Mj might be insecure sometimes. Being the eldest, the main vocal, the hyung, and well they were all handsome and Aroha all pretty. But that wasn't what drew Jinjin in. And despite having explained it a million or so times Mj didn't get it. And they'd get into petty fights about couple items.

Moonbin's advice and Eunwoo's advice had been about the same. Minus one choking on food and one spluttering when he mentioned he wanted to buy Mj a ring. They'd calmed down enough after he said it wasn't for the ring finger. That they all knew was career suicide at their age. Not to mention not really plausible in their country. Yet they came to a consensus separately that it wouldn't do any harm if that's what he wanted to do. Though for the next few days they'd side eyed him and Mj like they were the gross couple.

Which wasn't true that was easily the two of them and their copious amounts of fan service. Even if they weren't really dating Jinjin thought they acted much grosser than the only real couple. He didn't tell them that instead he bribed them to keep their mouths shut and thought about the issue at hand a little longer. Though it seemed the longer he thought about it the lonlier Mj's fingers looked.

The thought chased him through their daily activities. Watching as Mj tapped on sheet music, clutched at mics, ran his fingers along tables, traced patterns on cups, and more. Each action bringing him to the singular conclusion that he wanted those fingers not to be lonely anymore. To be marked, to be his.

Which eventually brought him here. Palms sweaty, nervous leg jumping, and seated across from the love of his life at a chintsy street vendor. Mj was talking and it was hard to focus on what he was saying. Weighed down by the feel of a box in his jacket pocket and words that refused to leave the tip of his tongue. It was a little intense under the light known as Mj's smile but he was able to resist by thinking about what had led him here.

The long search within himself over the issue, the meaning, and his own insecurities had been nothing compared to finding the ring. He'd dropped by at least three different jewelry stores spinning a web of lies as he went. Because he hadn't found a place that didn't judge. Then he'd gotten a recommendation from Eunwoo who'd gotten it from an acting buddy. And there it had been, the perfect ring.

It had been simple. Just a band, sliver around the edges and black in the middle. It would look great on his boyfriend and the custom engraving would make him happy. Would make them both happy. It was perfect.

Even so he was having second thoughts now. Mj might not like this as much as couple shoes or whatever. He might even say no. It was a risk as they'd never really talked about marriage or beyond the military. It was scary to even think about. It was scarier to think that Mj wouldn't be there.

He wasn't sure when but Mj had stopped talking and was studying him silently. It suddenly felt like it was now or never. He'd picked this place at this time because no one was ever there. Swallowing thickly Jinjin forced a smile and ignored the nervous look he got in return. He couldn't do this like they did in the movies. They couldn't be like they were in the movies. But Mj's eyes lit up like they did in the movies when he saw the box. Understanding written on his face.

Before he could say anything though Jinjin was launching into an explanation. Telling him it wasn't for the ring finger and that it wasn't asking, not really, not just yet it. It was a promise, it was a commitment. He gave up half way through at the blinding smile, teary eyes, and unmistakable yes that fell out of perfect lips.

Jinjin found himself smiling too. Tears were threatening his eyes but they could fall later when they weren't out on the street in the middle of the night. When they left, hands joined for the few minutes they knew they had alone, the ring was cold against his skin. The promise however was warm wrapped in Mj's smile and his head on his shoulder. Summed up in one tiny engraved word.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated


End file.
